Unexpected Visitors
by hollowgirl15
Summary: Mike's parents weren't the only family he lost that night. He never told anyone because it's too painful to relive the memories, but after a couple of unexpected visitors, and an unexpected trip to the hospital, he starts talking. No slash slight AU kinda**UPDATE:01-05-13**Currently working on it again. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay, so I know I need to finish my other story Wrong Place, Wrong Time but, this just struck me and I've been working on it a lot. I promise I'll work on WPWT tomorrow! Please read and review. Tell me what you think! This is my first attempt at something different. You'll see what I mean...

I own nothing T-T

This story was made possible to two of my favorite people in the world! LiliFayre and SockMonkiee0122. I love both of you.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Unexpected Visitors<p>

This whole day had been crazy for Mike Ross. When he arrived at work, he was told to go see Harvey for the new case they had. He walked into the office ready to drop off the list of what the client wanted for the case.

"So Mrs. Kenton wants the vacation house in the Hamptons, their painting of…" Mike trailed off finally looking up and noticing the man in Harvey's office was not Harvey. "I'm sorry. Who're you?" Mike asked

The man in Harvey's chair with his feet on Harvey's desk smiled real big at Mike, clearly amused.

"Sorry man. I'm waiting for Harvey. This is his office right?" the amused man had a familiar smirk on his face, but Mike couldn't place it

"Yeah..." Mike was hesitant to give any information to this mystery man

"Jeffrey what on God's green earth, are you doing with your feet on my desk?" Mike could hear Harvey smile as he walked in the room

"I had the night off and I figured I'd come see my big brother! How are ya Harv?" Jeff got up and walked to Harvey and gave him a one armed hug, which 'Harv' returned. Mike stood with his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. He'd never seen Harvey act like this with anyone. To see Harvey be so open or look so happy, was just plain odd. He looked like a completely different person.

He decided that he shouldn't intrude on their moment. He decided that he could give Harvey the list later. Or better yet, he'd give it to Donna.

"I forgot my…phone at my desk. I'm just gonna go get it…" Mike excused himself from the room. As he walked by Donna's desk, he dropped off the papers he had for Harvey. "So I take it that's one of Harvey's old friends, but who is the guy that looks just like Harvey? Did he have a twin? Assuming Harvey is the evil twin…" Donna looked up from her typing long enough to smirk at Mike's joke.

"That's Harvey's younger brother Jeffery. When Jeff is here, Harvey becomes 'Harv' the anti-Harvey. He's fun and caring, and just a general nice person." Donna told a disbelieving Mike. Donna loved it when Jeff came to the city. It always feels like a family reunion to her.

So that was Harvey's brother. Mike looked back to Harvey's office to see Harvey's face lit up with a grin on his face. Seeing Harvey and Jeff smile and talk to each other like that brought back some old memories. Memories he'd spent a lot of time trying to block out. He remembered what it was like to have a big brother. Sharing things, stories, general brotherly things.

He really missed it.

Mike shook his head clearing his thoughts. He had work to do. And that work was going to distract his mind. He needed that right now. He couldn't afford to get lost in past memories.

Mike spent the rest of the day focusing on the list of things being negotiated. Mrs. Kenton wanted as much as they could get her. She felt entitled to it after what Martin had done to her. Martin Kenton was a very wealthy man. He owned several high-end country clubs around the US.

They both wanted their spouse to have nothing. Neither were willing to back down. There was a huge list of various things they were fighting for. Things from a house in the Hampton's, to a cat litter box.

Mike spent the entire afternoon going through the list, trying to figure out what they would be able to get Alexa. Mike didn't see how they could get much for her, but he had faith Harvey would win like he always did.

Mike was just about ready to head home. He had most of the list gone through. He'd still have to talk to Harvey tomorrow about it. They were meeting Alexa again at the end of the week. He gathered up his things and shouldered his bag, making his way towards the elevators.

While waiting for the elevators Harvey and Jeff showed up, also leaving.

"There's no way that you're not going to take me to a bar while I'm here!" Jeff exclaimed.

"There's no way I can! I have to work tomorrow kid." Even Mike could tell Harvey wasn't serious. He knew Harvey would cave.

"Mike," Jeff started talking to Mike, "you should totally come with us! Harvey's been telling me all about you! I'm sure he takes you out all the time! Come on!" Jeff smiled real big.

Mike looked at Harvey and could see the subtle look that said '_please say no'_. He'd seen that look plenty of times Trevor was hanging out with cooler kids. "You know what? I'd love to, but I had some other plans tonight. Sorry, but maybe next time though…" Mike saw a relieved look skirt across Harvey's face before going back to his normal, passive face.

"Aww well next time for sure!" Jeff promised Mike.

The elevator dinged and Harvey and Jeff said their goodbyes and left. "Yeah next time…" Mike muttered to no one in particular.

The whole way home, Mike was fighting with his memories. That was one thing Mike actually liked about working so much. It temporarily lifted his curse of having too much time to think about things. Even if it was just for a short period of time, it helped. Mike knew if he got too much free time on his hands, his memory would tear him apart.

Mike walked in his door, threw his bag down while taking off his tie. He walked towards his fridge, grabbed a beer and headed back toward the couch. His 'other plans' consisted of drinking himself to a, hopefully, dreamless sleep.

His memories attacked as soon as his butt hit the cushion. His mind was flooded with very detailed memories of him and his older brother, playing games together, exploring the creek in the woods near the park their mother took them to. He remembered every time he fell down and scraped his knee, how his brother would carry him back home so their mother Jacque could patch him up. After his third beer his memories just came harder and faster. Half way through his fourth beer he passed out on his couch.

'_A ten year old Mike was fidgeting with his tie again. _

"_Mikey, you know if you mess that up Mom will have a fit." His older brother chided him with a smile from the doorway. Mike could see his brother's face from the mirror he was using to adjust his tie. Mike couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother. _

"_Jeremy, why is Mom making us dress up again?" Mike whined half-heartedly._

"_You know we have to take family photos every year. You of all people should know that, what with that big 'ol brain of yours!" Jeremy ruffled Mike's hair._

"_But I don't wanna go to Grammy's tonight! I want to go to the park tomorrow with Trevor!" Mike had recently met this new kid that Jeremy didn't quite trust. There was just something about the kid that made Jeremy's big brother instincts kick in and go into overdrive._

"_Well Gram is really looking forward to seeing you. You know she'll have some new books for you…" Jeremy knew he could always bribe his baby brother with new books. God knew that kid loved to read. _

_Jeremy was so proud of his little brother. The kid was smart, had been since he could crawl. That's why Jeremy didn't quite trust this new friend of Mike's. Something about him seemed distrusting. Outside a car horn honked. _

"_Come on," Jeremy ruffled Mike's hair once more and started walking towards the door, "Mom and Dad are waiting." _

_Mike rolled his eyes, even though Jeremy couldn't see. _

A knock at the door woke Mike from his dream/memory. As he stumbled to the door, he checked his watch, half past two in the morning. '_Who on earth could it be?' _he thought.

He opened the door to one of the last people he ever thought would be at his door.

"Harvey?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:**So? What did you all think? Will you follow it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? (please say no on that one...)

Let me know! Onegaishimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update! I got it up as fast as I could! I have to say, I am completely blown away at the response this got from the first chapter alone! All I can say is, I sincerely hope this lives up to your expectations!

This story is dedicated to the lovely LiliFayre 3 I love ya girl! ;)

I don't own any characters or places or anything. I really wish I did though...

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Remembrance<p>

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to let me in?" a very angry Harvey asked a very confused Mike, who moved to let Harvey in.

"Do you mind me asking why you're at my place in the middle of the night?" Mike didn't even try to hide the annoyance or tiredness in his voice. Although he was grateful to have been woken up before the memory could get any further, he felt he was entitled to being a little grouchy.

Harvey just smirked at him as he moved to Mike's couch and sat down. "Was this your 'other plans'?" Harvey motioned to the empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

Mike gave a heavy sigh. "What do you want Harvey?" Mike was in no mood for any kind of games.

"I wanted to go over that list from out client you had earlier." Harvey had a very serious face. Was he kidding? Surely he must be. Who would want to work at two-thirty in the morning? "You shouldn't let your mouth hang open like that, you'll catch flies that way." Harvey said smirking.

"There's no way you came all the way here to work. What's the real reason you're here? And what happened with your…with Jeff?"

"Jeff is fine. That little punk put me out of my home tonight. So I figured you'd be up working anyways. So what do you have so far?" Harvey asked as he started going through the papers on the table.

"What do you mean he 'put you out of your home'?" Mike was curious. Why couldn't Harvey go home? Why did he have to come here? Why now especially?

Harvey gave a resigned sigh. "I took him to a bar. He met a girl. I went to get another round of drinks and when I came back, he told me that they were going back to his place. He told Jennifer, the girl he met, that he lived at my condo. So I told him he owes me big time, and also a new mattress. So now you know. Can we please just get to work?" Mike could tell Harvey was more than a little upset about this.

"Wow. You just…let him borrow your place? Just like that?" Mike was so surprised at Harvey's kindness. He really was a completely different person when it came to his brother.

"That's what brothers do. They help each other out. You wouldn't understand that though, seeing as how you don't have a brother." Harvey sarcastically informed Mike.

Mike wasn't sure what it was. It could have been how tired he was, or the dream he just had, or even the annoyance at having his jerk boss show up at his door so late at night, but something in him snapped. "Yes I do…well, I did." To his surprise his voice didn't shake. He was grateful for that too.

"Did what?" Harvey asked only half listening.

"Understand."

"Understand what?" Harvey asked carefully. Surely he couldn't mean…

"What it's like to have a brother."

Well crap. Now Harvey felt guilty. The kid never mentioned having a brother before. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harvey decided to ask about Mike's brother.

"What was his name?"

Mike didn't understand why Harvey was speaking in such a gentle voice. He couldn't guess the reason it sounded like Harvey cared about anything other than him, but Mike didn't care at the moment. He had suppressed all these feelings for the last fifteen years. He never told anyone about his brother before. But right now, Mike was so close to breaking. He didn't even remember opening his mouth to answer. Truthfully.

"Jeremy"

Harvey could tell by looking at the kid that he was about to break down. Harvey wasn't sure if it was because he was tired, or because of how much Mike reminded him of Jeff, but he decided to talk to him.

"Was he older or younger?"

"Older"

"Tell me about him."

Mike looked up in surprise. He didn't expect Harvey to actually care. Being curious was one thing, but it sounded like he was genuinely interested in hearing about Jeremy.

"Fine. But I don't wanna hear one joke, or I'll stop and kick you out."

Harvey gave an affirmative nod so Mike made his way to the couch and sat down. He couldn't believe he was going to tell anyone about Jeremy. He had spent the better half of the last fifteen years trying to not think about him. He still couldn't bring himself to look Harvey in the eye. He hesitated a few more minutes before he was finally ready to start.

"He was five years older than me. He was my best friend," Mike finally looked Harvey in the eye and Harvey felt his heart clench as he saw the heartache in Mike's tired blue eyes. He saw the tears swimming in his eyes. He knew they were threatening to fall. "He was my hero." Mike whispered brokenly.

Harvey opened his mouth to speak, he had no idea what to say, but he had to say something. He decided to voice the question that he was dying to know the answer to ever since Mike had told him about having a brother.

"What happened to him?"

Mike opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him what happened that night over fifteen years ago. Mike suddenly realized what he was doing. He was talking about his brother. To Harvey of all people.

There was a knock at the door

Mike was more than glad to have a distraction. He threw a quick _I'll just get that real quick_ to Harvey and got up to answer the door. He heard Harvey mumble something, but couldn't make out exactly what he said.

He opened the door to a familiar face he hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Collin," Mike couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. This was one of the regulars Trevor had Mike deliver drugs to back when Mike still did that. "What are you doing here?" Mike could tell Collin was high. That could only mean trouble.

"Hey man, you gotta help me out. Trevor said you were good for it."

Oh god. He was here for…

"Collin, man, I don't – I don't do that anymore. I can't help you."

Collin started shaking his head furiously. "No! Trevor said, he said you'd be good for it. Come on man you can't do this to me. I need your help!" Collin's voice was getting louder with every incomplete sentence. He could already hear Harvey getting up to get a better look at what was going on.

Mike turned around to tell Harvey not to worry about anything and to sit back down. He saw Harvey coming towards him and opened his mouth to speak when his stomach erupted in a burning pain. He turned back to see Collin's hand holding a knife with the business end sticking out of the spot that burned.

"Wha-?" Mike choked out before Collin realized what he had done, removed the knife very painfully Mike might add, and ran.

Mike fell to the floor dazed. His stomach burned like his clothes were on fire. He was barely aware of Harvey at his side shaking his shoulders trying to get his attention. He saw the look of desperation on Harvey's face and decided he needed to listen.

"Mike! Mike, can you hear me? Mike! Get a hold of yourself!" Harvey yelled at him

"Yeah I hear you…" Mike strained to speak. Every breath he took, and every syllable he spoke, sent new waves of pain through his stomach.

"Mike hold on. There's an ambulance on the way. You're going to be fine, you hear me?" Harvey tried to keep Mike awake but the kid seemed hell bent on closing his eyes.

"'m'tired though…"Harvey's voice was sounding further and further away. He tried to tell Harvey he was too tired to think, but his mind wasn't working right. He chalked it up to the pain and the exhaustion finally making his brain shut down. He could feel consciousness leaving him rapidly. _Hopefully I won't bleed out in front of Harvey. That would be an embarrassing_ _way to die_ Mike sleepily thought before he passed out in Harvey's arms as Harvey was pleading with him to stay awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Because I never have a chapter without two A/N's :P

Please please please tell me what you thought! I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I wake up and see I have over thirty emails telling me that you lovely people are reading my story! Reviews make me write faster! I swear! Don't believe me? Review and I'll update faster... Onegaishimasu! ^-^


	3. Nightmares

**A/N:** Alright, I know a crap-load of people have been waiting for this. I apologize in advance for the shortness. Also, if it doesn't make sense. I tried my best. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Don't tell my mom, but I'm really just a dog sitting here typing. I'll talk to you after the chapter, now go read!

* * *

><p>Unexpected Visitors Chapter 3<p>

_Previously: …_ _he passed out in Harvey's arms as Harvey was pleading with him to stay awake._

_Ten year old Mike made one last adjustment to his tie, brushed his fingers through his hair and ran off to catch up with Jeremy. Matching his pace, Mike asked, "What kind of books do you think Grammy will have for me this time?"_

_Jeremy turned to look at his brother with a smile as they passed through the front door. "I don't know, squirt. We'll just have to wait and find out." He then laughed at the pout on Mike's face. _

_As they reached the car, Jeremy opened the door for Mike and waited for him to get in. With a sigh, Mike buckled his seat belt while staring out the window to his home. He really wished they didn't have to go to Grammy's tonight. He really wanted to go to the park with Trevor._

_The car pulled out of their driveway heading towards the open road._

_Matt eased the car onto the highway amongst the other cars. "Boys, look!" He gestured to the setting sun, visable past the many trees surrounding the road. "Isn't that beautiful? Ooh, look! There's a deer!" His finger pointed down the hill of which the road was built upon, at the animal. _

_Each of the family members 'aww'ed in appreciation of the beautiful creature. _

_Jeremy produced a notebook and pen from his bag. "Alright, squirt. We're going to play a little game! You like games, right?"_

_Mike's face lit up at the mention of a game. "What kind of game?" He inquired._

"I'll bet you can't remember every car's plate numbers. If you can, I'll buy you a new book. If you can't, you'll have to give me all your desserts for a week!" Jeremy loved to make Mike use his brain and show off his skills.

"You're on!" Mike smiled smugly. Jeremy and Mike both knew Mike could do it. Jacque, their mother, turned back and smiled at her boys. She was so happy they got along so well despite having six years between them. Before turning back towards the front, she shared a warm look with her husband, and rubbed her swollen belly.

_Twenty minutes down the road, Jeremy had Mike repeating the plates thus far. "JLH 572, DRW 011, PGC 383 G-"_

"Wait, there is no PGC, you made that up!" Jeremy exclaimed as he scanned through his list again.

Mike had a smug smile on his face. "No I didn't. You missed it when you were writing down DRW 011. But I saw I-" Mike's sentence was stopped short when his mother screamed hysterically and pointed towards something that he couldn't see from the back seat.

His head smacked against the glass window, cracking it. He could hear his mother screaming from the front seat. He felt something hard violently crash into his left shoulder.

Mike's head was pounding, he couldn't hear anything past a very high pitch ringing in his ears which just caused more pain. Before he even had time to process what was happening, his world flipped. Then it flipped again, and again.

_Their car was pushed over the edge of the hill and rolled. It flipped so many times, Mike lost count. His arms, shoulders, sides and head took a beating. He cried as he felt the harsh sting of glass cutting into his flesh all over his face and hands._

_The seatbelt did its job as it restrained him from bouncing around in the back seats, although it did hurt as gravity tried with all it's might, pulling him this way and that. He felt something in his chest pop and instantly, getting air in his lungs became difficult. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, the car came to a stop. Mike was barely hanging onto consciousness. He lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut as pain shot through his entire system._

_In the front seat, his mother stirred. She opened her eyes wide, moving frantically to turn around looking for her husband and children. _

_She saw Matt first. His eyes were closed, his face had many cuts all over. She couldn't see anything of her husband's body below his waist because the inside of what she assumed to be the car door had crushed it. She thanked God that the deflated air bag covered over the bloodied mess. _

_She reached out to Matt, praying he was still alive. Her shaking hand found its way to his neck, where she felt around for a pulse. _

_She found none._

_Jacque cried. Sobs were shaking her frame, she cried so hard. She couldn't stop. How could she? The love of her life sat not two feet away from her, lifeless._

_A small groan from behind her caught her attention. _

_"Mike?" Her voice was shaking. "Mike? Baby, where are you?" Her voice grew louder, more frantic. _

_"I-I'm here, mama" Mike called out to her. He attempted to sit up, to move closer to her. He wanted nothing more than to be in her arms, where he knew he'd be safe. _

_"No, baby, don't move. You're probably hurt, sweetie. Just stay still, okay?" He could see tears roll down her face, mixing with blood that seemed to be coming from the side of her mouth._

_Mike's eyes filled with tears and he could feel sobs silently shaking his thin frame. "But mama, I'm scared.." He whispered._

_"I know, sweetheart, I know." She sniffled. "But you have to be brave for me."_

_Mike nodded, even though his mother didn't see. Jacque pushed herself up into a more up-right position, while looking towards her other son, Jeremy. _

_Jeremy hadn't moved yet. And from what she could see, he wasn't moving at all, not even his chest. _

_A fresh wave of tears started their decent down her face to join the many others. She let out a choked sob and reached her hand towards her firstborn child. 'Please, God, not my son...' _

_"Mikey? I need you to do me a favor, sweetie. Can you do that?" She did her best to sound brave and confident for Mike's sake. _

_Mike, for his part, nodded. "Yes, mama?"_

_"Touch your brothers neck right here," she pointed towards her own jugular, "and tell me what you feel."_

_Mike reached over and touched the spot his mom showed him. _

_"Nothing, mama. Is Jeremy going to be okay?" The thought of Jeremy not being okay sent a sharp stab of fear through his heart. Mike needed his brother. He couldn't abandon him now, not when Jeremy needed to show him how to be a big brother! Maddison hadn't even been born yet!_

_His mother just cried harder. She clutched at her stomach, praying her unborn baby girl would somehow be okay._

_Mike didn't understand why, or what even happened. He just wanted everything to be okay. _

_Finally, he couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer. His eyes slid shut as his mother's cries rang through the air._

Mike woke with a start, sitting up, eyes wide searching for his mother. He could hear a loud annoying beeping going on and knew immediately he was in a hospital. He looked around frantically, calling out to a memory.

Harvey's hardened heart clinched at the site of a grown man calling out for a mother that could never come, lost in a memory. He stood up from the uncomfortable chair and walked to Mike's bedside, putting his hands on Mike's shoulders in an attempt to calm the younger man down.

Mike, breathing hard, tried to blink the tears from his view. He had to see his mom. He needed her. Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders and a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"Shhh, Mike, you're okay. It's okay now. I'm right here." Mike recognized that as Harvey's voice and it brought him to the present. He wasn't ten years old, waking up in the hospital after the crash, he told himself.

The heart monitor slowed back down to a normal rate.

"Harvey?" Mike questioned. "What- what happened?" He looked to Harvey for answers

Harvey couldn't help but feel for the kid. "You're in the hospital. Your old friend Collin paid you a visit, remember?"

Mike thought back to the previous nights events. Drinking some beer, Harvey showing up unannounced, then Collin came over looking for a hit. When Mike had told him he couldn't help him, Collin stabbed him. That's right.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, you feeling alright?"

Mike took a couple of deep breaths and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just a little discomfort." He didn't even recognize his own voice.

He absently rubbed at his stomach while staring at the wall, not really seeing anything.

"Why don't you try to get some more rest? The doctor says you should be able to go home in a couple hours..." Harvey doubts the kid could sleep even if he wanted to at this point.

"No, I-I can't... I don't want to." Mike looks at Harvey with unshed tears swimming in his blue eyes.

"Okay, kid. You don't have to." Harvey scoots the chair a little closer to Mike's bed and sits back down and pulls out the file for their case. He had busied himself reading it during the couple hours that Mike was unconscious.

Mike laid his head back onto his pillow and tried his best not to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Did it make sense? Was it okay? Was it horrible? Are you still going to read this? Am I even talking to anyone? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! I'll be working on this again real soon. I'm house-sitting for my brother this weekend, so I should have some time. I hope to be wrapping this up soon. So look forward to that in the near-ish future. Until next time, dear friends! 3 


End file.
